The Games
by yourcrazystalkersbff
Summary: When the girl on fire escapes to Hillwood what will she make of her new life. Arnold/Helga. Set in the second book. Hey Arnold characters are in high school. This strange crossover will not dissapoint. :D


Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or Hey Arnold.

A/N: I know this is probably a really random crossover, but I thought I'd try it considering I'm obsessed with both series.

"Meet the Girl on Fire"

Stepping off of the city bus Katniss Everdeen found herself mesmerized by the city of Hillwood. It wasn't as large as the Capitol yet it made her home in district twelve look like the forgotten village it was. After her escape from Panem with after her first Hunger Games she couldn't help but feel a little homesick. Even if the home she knew wasn't even livable anymore. With nothing but her hunting bag and her crude clothes of the Seam including her father's leather hunting jacket she started her new life.

Waiting on the sidewalk for her mother and younger sister Prim the brunette teen couldn't help but notice the how out of place her family looked in this new town. Prim's worn blue hand me down dress had a different handmade look from the clothes of the people on the bus. Katniss made a mental note to buy her some new clothes after she got a job.

Her mother carrying a large bag holding most of their belongings managed a weak smile as she stepped down to the curb behind Prim. A mangy cat poked his head out of the bag hissing and batting it's paw.

"Prim your stupid cat is hissing at me again!", Katniss exclaimed.

Prim snatched him out of the sack and cradled him in her arms. "He's just not used to this place", Prim responded soothing her purring feline.

Approaching the sunset arms boarding house Katniss scoffed, "That cat just hates me. Hopefully they let him stay here though."

Her mother pointed at the "Pets Okay" sign as they approached the stoop, "Look at this sign. I'm sure they'll let us keep him." Prim clutched Buttercup a grin forming on her features.

As the family reached the stoop Katniss knocked on the green door. After waiting a few moments the door swung open letting a stream of various animals out including a pig. A blonde boy, about her own age of (seventeen) greeted them.

Her mother spoke up, "Hello. We're here to rent. Are your parent's home?"

The football headed teen grimaced at the mention of parents but responded calmly, "I live with my grandparents. You're all welcome to come in while I get my grandpa."

Katniss was puzzled by the boy's weird head shape but has seen stranger things in the capitol so decided not to ask about it. By the look she exchanged with Prim she could tell that she was thinking the same thing.

The blonde boy left them in the living room for a moment. The family found the boarding house to be a nice place. Not as luxurious as the capitol but a lot better than their former home. It had a comforting quaintness about it. An elderly man made his way down stairs followed by the boy who they already met.

The older man broke the silence as he approached the family, "So I hear you want to rent a room?"

Her mother answered, "Yes, but we don't have any money, but I'd be willing to help with the housework and cook in order to cover the rent."

"I don't usually do this, but since you have two children that would be okay", He replied with a warm smile.

"Oh. Thank you so much…"

"Phil"

She smiled, "Thank you Phil. We greatly appreciate it."

"I'm glad to help. So what brought you all here?" He asked with concern.

Katniss spoke up with their cover story, "Our house caught on fire leaving us with nothing so we decided to move here" going on to introduce them, "This is my sister Prim and my mother. My name's Katniss.

Phil was taken aback by her brusque way of explaining something so devastating. Deciding that to it would be best to leave it alone he didn't question her any further about it. "What's your last name?"

"Everdeen."

"Well, I should probably show you to your room?" He announced leading them upstairs.

Following him down the hall Katniss couldn't help wonder how Peeta and Gale where managing back in district twelve. Although she knew Gale could survive in the woods she wasn't so sure about Peeta. The football headed blonde boy sort of reminded her of Peeta in a way.

As they reached their room she snapped back to the present while Phil went on a spiel about the house and the boarders. After he left she claimed her bed. Even if there were three beds Prim would probably end up sleeping with her anyways. The family made themselves comfortable in the room, arranging the few belongings they managed to keep. By the time dinner rolled around Katniss was starving. Their escape from Panem left them with little to eat for a few days.

Joining the boarders for dinner Katniss couldn't help but find them to be an eccentric bunch. The angry loudmouth Mr. Potts, Mr. Hyunh, and the Kokoshkas were all squabbling as they sat down for dinner. Stopping the madness Phil introduced the new family to everyone. As soon as grandma brought out the meal they were subjected to the curiosity of the boarders.

Ernie broke the brief silence after everyone got their food, "So where are you all from anyway?"

Katniss was expecting one of them to ask. "We're from Canada", she responded adding, "Our house burned down and here we are." Her unaffected tone left the boarders surprised to say the least.

Suzie offered her condolences, "Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that. That must've been terrible for you."

The brunette glanced up from her food, "Stuff like this happens. I'm just glad we are all safe." She was just glad that they got out of District twelve before President Snow caught up to her. What would become of her family if that happened?

"That's true", Suzie agreed, "What sort of hobbies are you interested in?"

Hobbies? She couldn't say hunting that would probably seem strange for a girl her age here. If she were being anywhere near truthful she could say archery. It wasn't really a hobby though. Hunting was merely a way of feeding her family. The bow was what kept her alive during the games. After a moment of consideration she responded, "Archery."

Oskar piped up, "What a weird hobby for a girl."

Suzie glared at him angrily whispering, "Oskar that's rude."

"I was just being honest."

Prim tried to explain, "Katniss learned archery from our dad. I guess she stuck with it since that's one of the only things we have left of him."

Katniss solemnly elaborated, "Our father died in a mine accident a few years ago."

Arnold smiled, "I'm sure he'd be proud of your archery."

His smile reminded her of Peeta, "Thanks, Arnold." It sent of pang of longing in her chest. She wondered if Peeta would be okay.

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short. The next one will definitely be longer. I'm just sort of introducing it here. Do you love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think of this crossover with a review.


End file.
